


before you go

by drakeZ



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Riding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakeZ/pseuds/drakeZ
Summary: “我来啦，艾登。”





	before you go

**Author's Note:**

> 新手司机，不好吃请见谅  
> 是”lose faith”的延展内容，亦可独立阅读

那条浅蓝色的毛巾从被拿进来的那刻起，除了放到洗手台后被嫌碍事但只是凭借身体本能扔开，就没再被想起。

不知道是不是因为德布劳内阴茎的热度和硬度暂时离开了阿扎尔的身体，不知道是不是因为瓷砖太凉给了他不适感，他被压到面对着瓷砖又立刻被作俑者放开时下意识地向后送胯挺臀，甚至还扭了扭。  
润滑剂这个词似乎在这一系列动作发生的前一秒就被德布劳内的大脑永久删除了。手指插入是本能的动作，抽动、搅弄也是如此。可他还是没想到阿扎尔居然自己在浴室里做好了准备工作。  
操。这真的忍不了了。  
他还保留着最基本的理智，在确保三根手指的行动无阻后才把自己的阴茎捅了进去。他也保留着恰合时宜的温柔，在阿扎尔因此颤抖的时候用他的手覆盖住了他的，十指相扣按在墙上。

“啊，凯文，你没带套……”阿扎尔似有不满的呻吟着陈述。  
“你担心什么？你没勇气和我死在一起吗？”  
“天啊，凯文，这话太糟糕了，你吓到我了……”我不是说干不干净病不病的事儿啊只是单纯地觉得清理很麻烦呜呜呜。阿扎尔也不知道哪些话是自己脑子里放着的哪些被说出来了，但他真的被这话刺激到了。德布劳内明显感受到他贴着自己的身体的那些肌肉绷紧了。  
这当然是他期望的效果。

挺动是几乎无意识的，找到他的敏感点后的大肆攻击则是刻意的使坏，想要他呻吟出声，想要他也舒服。  
“你没有教我怎样爱你，所以我只好这样传达。”

他感觉到阿扎尔的腰都塌下去了，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟无疑也是快感过载的有力证据。  
他把和对方交缠着的手指松开，胳膊圈起来一把捞住了他的腰以便更方便的干他。  
后入的姿势很让人的征服感爆炸式的增加，当然，尤其你面对着这副模样的身体时。他又急切地俯下身去啃咬他的肩胛骨，牙印会留在皮肤上几秒，白色的凹陷慢慢又恢复为正常的平坦，周边晕染开一小片可口的淡红。  
“这个姿势太羞耻了”没被说出口，毕竟之前已经这样做过很多次，或许也因为阿扎尔已经用他的聪明才智预料到仅凭借这个理由绝对不会受到对方的宽赦。  
于是他说，“我想看着你。”  
虽然这句话正中德布劳内心中的敏感点，他把自己抽出来之后又把对方压到洗手台上的动作却表明了，他心中还想着，  
当然不能这么轻易放过你。

他没有着急把自己的阴茎捅进去，只是一只手粗暴地帮阿扎尔撸动挺立着充血的器官。他足够了解怎样的动作能让他快乐。对方毫不抑制自己呻吟，也听不出半点表演的成分，半闭着眼睛哼哼唧唧地直挠德布劳内的心尖。  
不行，他告诉自己，要忍耐住，为了看他在自己身下崩溃。  
他的另一只手则时而紧抓时而轻抚阿扎尔的大腿根。 他的大腿比一般男性都要粗壮些，给他的爆发力提供了良好的生理基础，重心较低方便他能够身体灵活地带球过人。不过，那多么有力量感便有多么让德布劳内想占有它和它的主人。  
指尖点燃了每寸皮肤下面的隐隐欲火，拂过他面对着对方身体的几乎每一处。  
关节带动肌肉，人体能够摆出的姿态超越了他心中最淫荡的想象。

你真美啊。

他于是怜悯地倾身吻向阿扎尔的嘴唇。  
牙齿并没有构筑任何障碍便接纳了舌头对口腔的侵占。他舔舐牙龈，吸吮舌尖的动作温柔得几乎让阿扎尔发疯，从发出的声音中也能察觉到旖旎的色彩。

他怎么可以这样啊，这样又温柔又粗暴的对我。

 

接近天堂的感觉大抵如此。  
沐浴一种神圣的欢愉，从骨骼深处渗出来，爬满了整个身体。被快感浸泡濒临释放的感觉毫无疑问是极乐前最为舒适的时光。

德布劳内自然也发现对方不断挺腰叫嚣更多。大腿和小腹的肌肉紧绷的样子从正面看也如想象中的一样异常好看。他便更具技巧地撸动着他，不忘挑逗一下底部的球体，感受到身下的人开始不自觉地展现出抽搐着释放的前兆。

不给他。  
当然了。

快感累积到了足以高潮的阈值却因被对方掐住阴茎根部，他既甜蜜又难受，全身上下叫嚣着摆脱压抑获得解放。  
他离高潮就如同坦塔罗斯离足以饱腹的果实的距离一般近。

“求我。”德布劳内离开他的身体，除了掐住他的手以外。

“求你，凯文。”  
阿扎尔很清楚如何取悦对方，照着德布劳内的要求做了的同时又充满挑逗的叫了了对方的名字。 他不是不常在做爱时叫自己的名字，但每次效果都颇为可观。像是有毒品性质的炸药，让德布劳内屡屡受用，上瘾又催情地点燃了他一切欲望。他觉得自己就像能感受对方的高潮一样享受着这种粗暴要挟或控制对方的情趣。  
如果你也喜欢那真是太好了。

强烈的收缩让阿扎尔觉得自己的射精是身体不受控制到被迫挤压出精液结果。  
那些新的液体，附在刚刚两个人已经释放的体液上面。德布劳内此刻已经与他并失去了肌肤相亲，居高临下地红着脸看着他。阿扎尔觉得有趣，便伸长了手臂用指尖抹下来一点溅到对方小腹和胸肌上的精液，伸到自己嘴前用舌尖舔掉。

 

为你我愿意丢掉思维最后的片刻清明。  
或者，把它给你。

 

德布劳内把阿扎尔从洗手台上抱下来时，突发奇想地想用公主抱的姿势。他拍拍阿扎尔的大腿示意他并拢以方便他捞起他的腿弯。阿扎尔不太想动，只是扭了扭身子。  
德布劳内确实也觉得阿扎尔很累了，他连眼睛都不想睁开，而且毕竟身体里被灌满了精液，身子上也沾着黏黏糊糊的两个人的几亿个子子孙孙确实不好受且累。他依依不舍地看了一眼阿扎尔被使用得有些过度的发红的后穴翕动着，伴着收缩扩张的频率一些白色的液体被挤出来，缓缓顺着臀缝流到洗手台的大理石上。他更不知道清理身体还是清理浴室哪个应该被放到优先级的更高位置了。

将人抱到了床上后，他们俩互相依偎在一起。  
阿扎尔压着德布劳内的肩膀，平缓餍足地呼吸，脑子中空空荡荡的；而德布劳内则在回味他屁股扭动时的样子，背肌绷紧时的样子。回味着他能记住的关于他的一切。  
“你刚刚好粗暴喔。”  
“那我们再温柔地来一次？”德布劳内挑了挑眉毛。阿扎尔随即羞红了耳尖，嘟囔着“你说什么呢，至少、至少先让我休息会儿。”  
德布劳内笑吟吟地看他，“体力这么不行呀？”被阿扎尔瞪了一下后他赶紧识相地转换了话题，“说实话以你的语言天赋，我真的很担心你在西班牙寸步难行。”  
“你担心什么，”阿扎尔暗示性地眼珠转了转直视德布劳内，“毕竟，我这么漂亮的男孩儿到哪儿都会有人帮我的。”  
这回轮到德布劳内吃瘪了。  
阿扎尔看着德布劳内不知所措的样儿心头生出欢喜的滋味来，他连尴尬到不说话的样子都好可爱啊。  
但是还是想听他说话，听熟悉的声音环绕在自己的周围。 当然或许也是为了满足自己的玩心，他思考了片刻便继续了话题。  
“说起来我好久之前就在马德里看好了房子，嘿，不许瞪我，虽然我经常说不想设想未来但还是会向往伊比利亚的阳光啊，我知道你理解我的。”他看了看德布劳内缓和了些的眉毛弧度便继续说道，“我最喜欢那座房子的落地窗——”他刻意把尾音拉长，故作玄虚地抬起上身又把嘴贴近德布劳内的耳朵，和一个终于把人搞到手了就开始不加节制地逗弄对方的年轻人谈恋爱时的模样一样，然后压低了声用气音说道，“因为你或许能把我压在那上面干我。”说完还不忘轻巧但不显轻佻地眨了下眼睛，湿漉漉的样子也掩盖不住满溢的爱意和有意识的勾引。  
德布劳内的控制欲和占有欲又被话语本身的内容，或许还有阿扎尔说完后停留时呼在自己耳朵上的热气一下子激起来了，当然，性欲也是如此。  
操。这个人怎么能这样啊。  
德布劳内大脑热得没办法思考，身体已经先一步做出了反应翻身把阿扎尔紧紧压到自己的身下。

 

他事后再仔细回味了阿扎尔的话，才明白它除却从性爱的维度诱惑自己，充满情色意味以外，毫无疑问还包含着“我设想的未来里面有一个你”的意思。

这太浪漫了，真的。

你知道的，他们这种人几乎无时无刻不面临着相逢和离别，和队友的、和球队的、和教练的、和亲人的，很多很多。年少时共同闯荡的朋友，是共享青春年华的，见证彼此的意气风发，却又不得不终有一日面临分别的少年们。这些人可以在为彼此送上助攻后第一时刻冲向对方，给他们一个结实有力的拥抱，为彼此送上不绝的欢呼与赞许。  
德布劳内年轻的时候很享受这种感觉，一种分享着自己，又见证别人对足球的热忱的畅快，  
“像自己拥有了全世界”和“像能够有力量时刻掌控自己的生命”。

而作为职业球员踢得久了，足球在他心中既有难以与“职业”，或者说“工作”割裂的地位在，更深的其实是纯粹的踢球本身。那些过去盛大的欢喜已经随着青春的缓慢离开而渐渐趋于淡薄。  
这当然不是说团队精神在淡去，也不是说和队友在场上精细的配合不再令人享受，相反，其实更关注自己对足球的热情其实反而会强化上述感情的存在。虽然和很多人的交情只是停留在队友或者同事的层面，但这恰巧帮助他更深刻地认识到自己更加看重的，是足球本身。

但或许现在还有了一个人。  
不是他自己，而是另一个独立的个体。  
他看重对方正如对方看重他一样。

正是因为离别，他们这些人很难给朋友一个承诺，说自己一定要陪对方踢球，和对方一起去哪里。每个人有各自的追求，所谓事业心的区别。所以作为球员对朋友最好的祝福大概不是“我会陪伴你”而是“我会支持你的选择，像你支持我一样”。

而阿扎尔是不同的。

德布劳内不知道什么时候开始对他产生了不一样的期待。  
或许从他时常来狼堡找自己，或许从自己和他在布鲁塞尔欢庆的时候，或许更早在国家队训练时，或许……总之，三言两语解释不清楚。  
但其结果至少是明确的——“期待我的未来有他”。

起初觉得难以回应不单是因为对方的热情太过强烈，或许也是自我保护机制作祟的结果。  
他自己也清楚自己总会因为想要的而放弃一些事情，因此他怕如果接受阿扎尔，有朝一日自己会为了满足自己对自己的要求而放弃对方的期待。  
然而最终对未来两个人将如何走下去的畏惧和担心，还是没战胜那些仿佛印在灵魂深处的默契和彼此吸引的感觉。

还好如此，不然自己差一点就错过这个多么温柔又多么坚韧的人啊。

 

我紧紧压着你又拥住你，仿佛就能以此融合我们灵魂的边界。  
我不知道怎么样传达啊，艾登，除了摘下伊甸园里的果实外别无他法。  
但你不是我的肋骨——那说得太轻率又太自私了，而你是我的一部分正如我是你的一部分，我们属于彼此也有自己在意的东西。

 

他用膝盖顶开了阿扎尔紧闭的大腿，温柔地把手径直伸向对方的后穴，现在那个奇妙的入口被刚刚射进去的精液粘得黏黏糊糊的。他故意吊着对方胃口故没有进一步的动作，仅仅轻轻贴在上面感受褶皱的收缩与舒张，想象着它怎么样把精液挤出来使其顺着股缝流到床单上，留下一片深色的污渍；还有一些被吸回去。这幅诱人的模样光是想想就让他嗓子发干，饥渴在每个毛孔中叫嚣着甘霖。  
他慢下来的节奏却让阿扎尔感到不满，后者趁他因想象而走神的间隙使了力气轻易就把他从自己身上推开，然后把他推到平躺在床上，二话不说按着他的小腹坐在了他的胯上。  
两个人早已经又重新站起来的阴茎贴在一起，阿扎尔摆动着腰肢企图借力摩擦彼此。除了这种快感浅浅地挠着自己心痒痒以外，德布劳内此时觉得让对方掌控主动权也没什么不好，反倒想看看他会怎么样做。  
阿扎尔显然不想这样做很久，或许因为又湿又粘的阴毛摩擦皮肤的感觉真的不太好受，也或许因为就是想要他的进入。总之他很快就用膝盖顶着床垫颤颤巍巍地撑起了自己的身体，借着后穴里已有的润滑把德布劳内的阴茎捅到了能达到的最深处。  
他在自己身上摆动的样子说不出的好看。他的身体包裹他，绞紧或有规律地收缩、挤压。他很好奇这是对方身体的本能，还是他有意为之。总之不管是哪种他都该死的爱透这个了，也觉得这幅样子不能给其他人看到。  
不管之前怎样，他想，至少以后不能。

对方撑在自己小腹上的手臂紧绷着，在昏黄的灯光下线条都变得柔和起来。他感觉到阿扎尔裹在自己阴茎上的内壁开始不自觉的收缩，看到他用手大大方方地上下撸动着自己，呼吸也变得急促混乱起来，便明白对方将迎来高潮。  
现在该我帮你了。  
他把阿扎尔的胯按向自己，方便他有节奏地向上顶弄。很快身上的人把自己的手覆上他的手，马上又觉得对方没理解自己的意思，便又把德布劳内的每根手指从他的胯上掰下来（天，凯文好用力啊，他敢确信自己的皮肤会因为这个先变白又变红了）。  
这回德布劳内明白了，立刻把手指张开，主动凑过去与对方双手十指紧扣。  
现在失去了支撑的两个人仅靠唯一的连接处维持平衡，显然这是很难做到的，因此德布劳内没控制好角度，借着惯性顶得很深，没想到这一顶让阿扎尔直接射了出来。  
他怎么也没想到对方低吼着射出来，趴到他的胸口剧烈喘息着之后还要把脸凑过来，用舌尖吻掉自己鼻翼上的一颗汗水，而且送进嘴后的片刻又把粉红的舌尖伸出来，在下唇上反复舔弄。  
这也掩盖不了你射出来时候几乎要哭了的委屈模样，我都看得一清二楚了。  
“嗯，是你的味道。”他说。

德布劳内还埋在他的身体里，心中的小恶魔不断告诉自己的大脑这太舒服了太美好了，不想要这么结束。但是他还是觉得今天阿扎尔承受的已经够多了，他可以自己解决，或者对方愿意用手帮他的话，就不用后面。  
于是他挺腰的同时托起阿扎尔绝妙的臀部，希望这样把自己的阴茎抽出来，同时亲吻对方的嘴唇，想以此告诉他你不需要这样做的。  
谁知道阿扎尔察觉到了这份意图，抓住德布劳内的阴茎就往自己的身体里送，不让他离开。 “你别走嘛……我、我还想要。让我再好好地感受你。或许你还可以用力一点儿……嗯。”  
这就没办法了，是你自找的。酷帅小恶魔德布劳内告诉自己的身体，可以动了。  
既然你享受这个，那就来吧。我要让你快乐啊。

 

终于结束了。  
德布劳内不能在对方面前承认自己其实也有点累了。  
“说，你是不是早有预谋？”要来好几轮。  
此时他脑子里没说出来的混乱想法：（脏话一万字）艾登这样作下去迟早要了我的肾。真是的都老大不小的人了，还像个刚开始有性生活的年轻人一样不加节制，欲望上来了仿佛就有用不完的精力。哎倒是这也昭示着艾登愿意与我共享着这份原始但也深刻的乐趣啊。话说回来，他的屁股真的是……！！  
“你觉得呢？”阿扎尔像平时那样笑嘻嘻地看他，眼神中充满了温柔和满足。

德布劳内想，昨天送进去的浅蓝色浴巾肯定用不了了，明天早上起来的时候一定要找一条深蓝色浴巾把他包裹起来抱去清洗。这个颜色显然极具象征意味，因此让人有点怅然若失。他对那个俱乐部的情感太复杂了，甚至复杂到自己也不能解释他希望用这种拙劣的象征传达什么；又或许只是因为对方在那里成长为优秀到足够有能力实现自己梦想的人。  
至少明了的事是：我要让他永远记得这一夜。

第二天累得毫无意识的阿扎尔是被温水进入后穴的热辣感觉唤醒的。  
看到放在架子上的浴巾和德布劳内顶着一头金色的乖顺但有些凌乱的头发（这几乎如同记忆里每个他刚洗完头发没有吹干，或者下雨时全湿透的样子一样，又有些不同的过于可爱了），认真的低着头手指蜷曲抠弄着自己的身体的时候，他难掩笑意的小声骂道，“这个笨蛋。”

 

End

当然他还有没说出的话，因为对方会暴怒，像在球场上被误判一样，甚至比那更严重。  
“你用这个颜色反倒让我更兴奋地开始想象马德里了。”

会考虑踢球的事儿，但也关于你——  
和我们。

**Author's Note:**

> 放心我没有忘了酷丁啦。只是一直觉得，人是有很多可能的，而这种丰富可能性产生的一部分原因当然包括：人是会因自己爱的人而（在关系中也好、生活中也如是）不断改变自己态度的。  
> 他们都是很酷又很温柔的人啊。嗷嘤嘤不说了我泪目了，站丁渣一辈子（握拳）
> 
> 感谢您的阅读！


End file.
